


Memories

by QueenMissFit



Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: F/M, Necromancer!Norman, Witch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Memories

It was just another evening in the small bar on the outskirts of the city.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

"Who?" he asked as he looked into his empty cup of coffee, his tank top pulling tight across his chest as he leant forwards to look at the little ghost shape left over from the drink.

"Neil."

"...No."

"You hesitated."

"...No."

"Look, Norman," she shifted her weight to move the pot of coffee over his cup and at his nod began to refill it. "Life is not great. Sure you left him in your home town but it was your choice. He chose not to come with you when you left to go to university. I'm sorry you miss him."

"Do you... Do you miss your friends?"

Her ever-present gentle smile fell as she answered, "No. They all made their choices and I... made mine. Probably part of the witch territory you know."

"I thought witches would have more fun than necromancers?"

She snorted, "Yeah, I wish. Most of us witches are long wolves. Hence why I work in a bar and not in a high rise business."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"So... Why did you become a witch?"

"We've talked about this before."

"I just... want to take my mind off of it."

"Alright," she sighed. "Well, you remember Agatha, right? Most witches are like her. Sorceresses are the one's that choose to become what they become. Witches, however, are usually born with the gift or it develops as they enter puberty. They have to learn it on their own for safety reasons."

"Safety reasons?"

At her pointed look, he let out a quiet, "Oh."

"Anyway, I learnt by going behind the school bins and setting fires. Made me very popular with kids that smoked. That meant I had to move a few times no matter what else I had done. That's how I ended up here and met you."

"Oh yeah, you tried to burn my studio down," he replied thoughtfully before taking a sip.

"I didn't try, if you'll remember, I succeeded. Not my fault you have friends on the 'light side'."

At Y/N's rolling eyes he laughed quietly before stating, "Not my fault that I didn't sell my soul-"

"I didn't sell my soul, it's all part of the act. The gift was given freely."

"-For immortality."

"Hark at it, Mr All-Powerful-Necromancer-Norman-The-Undying. Just because I didn't earn my pass from death doesn't mean I'm any less than you."

"I don't think you're any less than me."

"Good. You shouldn't, I'm your wife. I'm the greatest good you are ever going to get. Now, come help me set up."

"Yes, dear," he replied and finished his drink whilst rolling his eyes behind her back. A second later a fireball went an inch past his head.

"I SAW THAT!"

He laughed.

_No matter what happens, she'll be there to pull me out of my memories._


End file.
